Revealed
by Kime
Summary: The Sequel to Secrets. Picks up with Bailey in California. Includes what really happened during the birth, what happened with their divorce, and who betrayed the order. Contains some slash DMHP!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Hogwarts letters

Brendon walked into Bailey's room. "Bailey James recieved a weird letter I thought you might want to look at it before James does." Brendon said waking Bailey. Once Bailey woke up she took the letter and looked at it.

James and Abigail Black

Kitchen behind the stairs

290 Halteno Drive

Redondo Beach, California, USA

"Bailey whose it from?" Brendon asked again.

"Dumbledore, James and Abigail are accepted to Hogwarts which isn't a shock since I decided teaching. Remus said he'd let us move in today." Bailey said getting out of bed and wakling towards the kitchen. "Where's James and Abby?" Bailey asked.

"Playing at the park. You mean you're leaving?" Brendon finally got around to asking.

"Yes, I should have told you but I thought it would just be easier to leave. Brendon you're a nice guy and all but I still love Sirius and you don't deserve to be tied down with two kids." Bailey said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bailey how can you say you love Sirius when one he killed your aunt and uncle, and two you couldn't even tell him he has two children. You had Severus tell him James was a still birth, and you didn't even tell him about Abby." Brendon yelled.

"Brendon Sirius was found innocent and all charges against him were dropped, and two I couldn't tie him down with kids when I divorced him because of his damn job." Bailey yelled back. She pulled at her wand packed her stuff then went to find her kids. After she found them she brought them home.

"Uncle Remus said we could stay with him until schools starts. You two have been accepted to HOgwarts with Harry. One thing though if you don't know someone even a professor of yours remember your last name is -" Bailey was cut off by James and Abigail.

"Smith."

"We know mum. Don't worry." Abby said. Brendon and Bailey made sure they spoke british in front of James and Abby so they didn't seem out of place when Bailey decided to move back.

"Plus you're a professor anyways, so you don't have to worry about keeping an eye on us." James said reassuring his mum.

"I swear sometimes I think I'm the kid and you two are the adults. Ok well off you do Uncle Remus is waiting to take you to Diagon Alley. I'll be at Remus' house when you three get home." Bailey handed the twins some Floo powder and watched them disappear before apparating herself and their belongings to Lupin Manor.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Remus waited at the Leaky Cauldron for Abby and James to walk out of the fire. "There you two are! You had me worried something had happened. Your mother would have had my head." Lupin said when he noticed the two walking up to him.

"Sorry mum had a right fit about rules and such. So are you teaching this year also?" James asked shaking Lupin's hand.

"Yes, and don't forget that-"

"Yes we get it James and Abigail Smith! You're as bad as mum! So all we need are wands and books. Severus bought us robes and supplies the other day." Abigail said taking Remus' hand and dragging him out of the bar.

"So when are you going to tell mum that dad never signed the divorce papers and that they are still married?" James asked smiling the infamous Potter smile.

"When I-um-believe that she and your father are really over each other." Remus said going red.

"What's our father like? What's his name? Mum always calls him Padfoot in front of us when she was talking to Brendon. Why can't we see him?" Abigail asked. She had been wanting the answers to these questions forever. "And why doesn't mum ever talk about him when we are around? What happened between them?"

"Abby I give, you've been asking forever but I am only going to answer the ones that I think you should know. The others you are going to have to ask your mum about. Your father is a great person and a kind friendly man. He was best friends with your Uncle James. He's still my bestfriend. His name is not for me to tell you because if you did know then your mum will righteously hate me. You can't see him because he doesn't know you exsist, don't even ask James-The last two questions you'll have to ask your mum about because it's not for me to tell you." Remus walked into Ollivanders.

"Hello Remus, I've been waiting to meet these two." Ollivander said coming out from between the rows of wands.

"James, Abigail this is mister Ollivander. Oliver please do not say anything about Mr. Black. They don't know. I must be off I'm going to get your books." Remus turned around and left.

"You know our father?" James asked.

"I remember everyone I've ever sold a wand to so indeed I know your father, mother, aunt, uncle, and I've known about you two." Ollivander said pulling out two measuring tapes.

"How? I thought only uncle Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, and Snape knew about us." Abigail asked.

"They do, I know about you because Albus and I were discussing matters involving-"

"Let me guess Padfoot adn us." James said bored.

"Ah just as smart as your uncle. How's Harry doing?" Ollivander asked pulling out boxes.

"Good." James laughed, Abigail joined in.

"What's so funny you two?" Remus asked walking back into the store.

"He asked about Harry." Abigail said.

"And why am I funny?" Harry asked entering the store with Hermione and Ron.

"You just are, we would say but you have company. Hi Ron, hi Hermione." James said flicking his wand.

"How do you know who we are?" Ron asked "Who are you?"

"I'm James Smith and this is Abigail my sister. Our mum's friends with Remus."

"James it's ok, you can trust Ron and Hermione. They won't blab I promise." Harry said ducking as Abigail threw a vase at his head on accident. "Guys Bailey had Sirius' children she was pregnant with twins, and lied to Sirius when they got divorced. Oh shit!" Harry said.

"What? Wait our dad's name is Sirius Black?" Abby asked.

"Shit, you two aren't to tell your mum you know promise?"

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked duckign as James tried another wand. Abby had found her wand already.

"Bailey didn't want them to know about Sirius until the time was right." Harry said looking apologetically at Remus.

"Oh and Harry your wrong. Mum and dad aren't divorced. Lupin never made dad sign the papers." James said finally finding a wand that worked.

"Now this is an interesting conversation. I've heard something like this before on a muggle television show called Jerry Springer I believe." Mr. Ollivander said taking Remus' money.

"All of you to the Leaky Cauldrom NOW! Room 205." Remus shouted about the chatter.


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron

Back in the Leaky Cauldron in room 205 Lupin called Bailey into the room using the Floo network. "What's going on?" Bailey asked it was obvioiusly the wrong question since everyone started talking at once. "Ok pause, one at a time. Would one of you tell me what's going on?"

"Harry told James and Abigail Sirius' name, on accident Bailey. Then James revealed that lupin never amde Sirius sign the divorce papers because you and Sirius still love each other, and then something about your kids thinking Harry is extremely funny for some unknown reason." Hermione said calmly. Bailey took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ok Harry I know it's an accident since you've been using his name for years so I understand. Lupin we will discuss the divorce issue later, and it won't be pretty. James, Abby why is Harry funny?" Bailey said wakling up to her kids. James whispered into her ear. "Oh well why does that make him funny?" Abby whispered into her ear next. "Oh, well ok that's a bit funny." Bailey said giggling. "Harry may I see you outside the door for a minute. It would be better if I told you before the whole room finds out." Harry nodded and followed her. "So anything relationship wise you want to confess?"

"No, not really why?" Harry asked going red.

"Are you positive, because if you don't tell me and if what I've been told isnt' true you are going to be one embarrased person." Bailey said smiling.

"Well um I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes this I know, you haven't since Cho two years ago." Bailey smiled.

"What did they tell you then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh," Bailey giggled again. "That Draco has the hotts for you and that you're gay but haven't done a thing about you liking Draco." Bailey said laughing as Harry's face turned completely red.

"How did they find out?" Harry asked shocked.

"You'll have to ask them, and you need to tell Ron and Hermione, they will understand trust me." Bailey smiled again.

"You know something. I know you do! You and Sirius are perfect for each other both of you enjoy torturing me." Harry said walking back into the room.

"How did you two find out about that?" Bailey asked for Harry.

"We read it in his diary, that he left out on his bed yesterday when we went to visit." Abby said looking upset. "Are we in trouble?"

"That's up to Harry." Bailey said turning towards him.

"You two need to learn a lesson. You two are grounded until we leave for Hogwarts in two days." Harry said glaring at them.

"Now Har it's your turn. What is the big secret?" Hermione asked.

"The reason I haven't had a girlfriend since Cho Chang is because I'm--um--gay, and I fancy Malfoy, whose also gay." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Hey whatever makes you happy, mate. As long as you don't fancy me." Ron said laughing.

"Yeah I agree with Ron. I see how James and Abigail found that funny though. I was waiting for you to admit it myself." Hermione said hugging him.

"Hermione, Ron you are welcome to stay with us if you would like." Remus said.

"Thanks, we'll be by tonight." Hermione said. One after one everyone left the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. He Didn't Sign The Papers?

Chapter 4: "He didn't sign the papers?"

Back at Lupin manor Bailey had gotten James and Abigail settled in and had eaten supper. Hermione, Ron, and Harry came and the five of them decided to play a few games in the study next to Remus' office. "We need to talk." Bailey said entering his office.

"Before you start to yell, I didn't want you two to divorce without making sure you were not in love with each other first. Of which you both still are." Remus said calmly.

"That's not your choice to make! I can't believe he didn't sign the papers and that you didn't make him." Bailey yelled which caught the attention of the five kids who stopped playing to listen.

"He needs to calm her down before she really gets going." James said.

"Remus James Lupin! What are you not telling me?" Bailey yelled.

"Sirius is teaching DADA." Remus said helping Bailey to a chair.

"He's a professor? Remus I-I can't do this. What if he gets mad?" Bailey was shocked.

"Yes, and he won't be. Bailey he still loves you and I know you still feel the same way." Remus took her hand and flipped one of the rings around. "Or you wouldn't be wearing that."

"In time I'll tell him. I promise." Bailey said looking at the engagement and wedding ring Sirius gave her.

"I know. Go to bed. I'll make sure James and Abigail are ready for tomorrow." Remus said leaving the office.

"Abby, James are you two packed?" Remus asked when he noticed the five of them trying to listen.

"Yes Harry and Hermione helped us. What happened to mum?" James asked.

"She went to bed She was-- she had to think a few things over." Remus said watching Abby play Ron at wizarding chess for the first time.

"Abby are you sure you've never played? You're the only person I know who can beat Ron." Harry said watching excitingly.

"I'm positive mum and Brendon never owned wizarding chess." Abby said beating Ron for the tenth time.

"Well you're a great opponent." Ron said putting the game away.

"Thanks, well I'm going to bed see you all tomorrow." Abby said leaving with James and Hermione.


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 5: The Sorting

The next day Bailey and Remus woke everyone up early to make sure they are breakfast and had everything ready to leave later that morning. After dropping the kids off at Kings Cross Station, Lupin and Bailey apparated to Hogwarts. "I'm glad you decided to teach Arithmacy Bailey. I was estatic when I recieved your owl." Dumbledore said greeting them.

"Thank you Albus. If you'll excuse me I'm going to set up my classroom, and then see Severus." Bailey said hugging Albus and leaving.

"Hi Albus sorry about that, she just foung out that Sirius is teaching here, Harry let Sirius' name slip infront fo the twins, and that they are still married." Remus said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it, however this will be a very interesting year." Albus then left for the Great Hall. During the sorting Bailey sat by Snape and Dumbledore while Sirius sat by Remus. "You didn't tell me she was teaching here what made her come?" Sirius asked staring at Bailey.

"Dumbledore asked her now hush I want to watch the sorting." Remus said watching the students walk through the door. Professor McGonagall pulled out the roll of parchment with all of the students names on it. She finally arrived to Abigail and James' name.

"Abigail Smith." McGongall said carefuly not to slip.

"Hm you're a hard preson to place. Gryffindor." The hat yelled. Abigail got up adn say by Hermione and Harry.

"James Smith." McGonagall called the next name.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled before touching his head. After the sorting and feast Dumbledore stood up to say his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back everyone else. Just a few reminders, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all those who do not want to die a horrible death. The caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all pranks are not allowed in the hallways along with an extensive list of other items that is fastened on his door. As you probably have noticed we have three new professors this year, I would like to warn all students that pulling any sort of prank on these professors is not the smartest thing you can do. I am arning you all now that they will handle your parnks with pranks of thier own, and I doubt any of you would like the end up on the end of one of their pranks. Since they only graduated from Hogwarts fifteen years ago they know more about the in and outs then most of you and most of the professors here. With that I bid you goodnight." Albus said dismissing the students.

"Are you serious Albus? We can trick our students?" Bailey asked.

"They need to learn a lesson or two in respect so yes." Albus said leaving the hall.


	6. Harry Confesses

Chapter 6: Harry Confesses

"Harry, Draco is staring at you." Abby whispered to Harry during the feast.

"I know Abby, just ignore him for now, and eat something." Harry said turning back to his own plate.

"Harry, Remus yelled about our dad being a professor the other day. Is that him?" Abby asked nodding towards Sirius.

"Abby I'm not answering that! You know your mum will tell you when the time is right. For all you know that big giant there could be your dad." Harry said pointing at Hagrid.

"Get real Harry! Mum would never be into him. Plus he's friends with uncle Remus adn the guy I chose is sitting right next to him." Abby said rolling her eyes. Albus got up to start his speech.

"What did Dumbledore mean by that?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Are you that dense?" Ron said. "Those three are the original remaining Marauders, they're worse than Fred and George."

"Oh, but that was fifteen plus years ago they're probably to old to paly pranks now." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Bailey and Remus are only thirty three. I don't know how odl the other guy is but he's probably the same age, so they aren't that old." James said supporting his mum. James and the rest then followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor portrait. Harry stayed behind outside the Great Hall waiting for Draco to exit.

"Malfoy!" Harry ran over to him. "I want to talk, alone." Harry said noticing Crabbe and Goyle. Draco agreed and followed Harry into Bailey's empty classroom.

"What is it now Potter?" Malfoy asked sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I-um-I" Harry didn't know how to word it.

"Come on Potter just spit it out." Malfoy said looking around the classroom.

"Oh screw it." Harry went up to Draco and took Draco's head in his hadns and kissed him on the lips. Draco pulled Harry closer to him deepening the kiss.

"So you finalyl figured it out?" Draco asked pulling back.

"I didn't my two cousins did." Harry said sitting next to Draco.

"Well at least someone did. I was about to go insane." Draco said kissing Harry again.

"Oh, um sorry Har." Bailey said walking into the room and walking back out again.

"Who was that Granger?" Draco asked pulling Harry's body closer to him.

"No Bailey, well Professor Bailey. She's my cousin. Her kids are the ones who figured out. Long story." Harry said kissing Draco's neck. Draco moaned in pleasure.

"No Harry second thought I'm not sorry cause I'm not going to bug Remus and Sirius! Espically Sirius! So you can stop snogging in my classroom." Bailey said walking back in.

"Sorry Bailey. It was sort of the closest room available to tell Draco the truth." Harry said pulling away from Draco who still had his hands on Harry's waist.

"Harry I don't mind you two being this close, but if you ever fancy girls again just remember being that involved could lead to an Abigail or James of your own." Bailey warned.

"It's nice to meet you erm professor." Draco said standing up and offering one of his hands.

"Call me Bailey since your with Harry now. It's nice to meet you Draco, andyways next time you need a room I suggest the room of requirements and a locking charm. Harry please watch out for your cousins for me this year espically around Sirius." Bailey said shaking Draco's hand.

"I will, but Bail you have to tell him." Harry said turning around and leaning into Draco.

"I will eventually." Bailey said.

"You've been saying that for eleven years. You're never going to do it! Draco what would you do if you had two kids, divorced your husband, moved to America, and when you come back you find out your husband never signed the divorce papers, and that he was teaching at the same school you are at and teaching his two children he thinks died at birth. Actually he only knows about the one child." Harry said.

"I get it! I need to tell him just not now." Bailey said sitting behind her desk getting ready for tomorrow.

"Bailey Harry's right he- whomever he is- needs to know." Draco said wrapping his hands around Harry's waist.

"Both of you out!" Bailey said furiously. Once outside Draco turned to Harry.

"Whose the guy?"

"Sirius Black." Harry said kissing Draco. "Well I'lll see you tomorrow." Harry kissed Draco again then left.


	7. The Class

Chapter 7: The Class

A couple months had gone by and winter was settling at Hogwarts. Bailey still hadn't said anything to Sirius, even with Harry, Draco, Snape, Lupin, Albus, and McGonagall pleading with her. "Harry, Drake I'm going to ask Professor Black why he's evil today. I know he's friends with uncle remus s he must know who my mum married right?" Abigail asked.

"Abby that's not going to be a good idea espically if your mum finds out ou've been harrasing all the professors for answers." Harry said letting go of Draco's hand and sittin gon the floor with Abigail.

"Abby Harry here has to say that because he swore to your mum not to tell you anything, and to keep you from gettin gin trouble. I didn't so I say go for it what do you have to loose?" Draco said hugging Abby.

"Thanks Draco." Abby said going to class.

"Yeah thanks Drake, you've been a big help." Harry said smiling.

"He she's never going to tell him, so it was either one of us or those two kids." Draco said kissing him. During Defense Against the Drak Arst Abby raised her hand while everyone was taking notes.

"Yes miss Smith?" Sirius asked.

"I was wondering how well you knew Professor Bailey?" This question caught everyone's attention.

"Pretty well miss Smith." Sirius said going back to grading papters. "Yes miss Smith?"

"Did you ever fall in love with Professor Bailey?"

"Miss Smith my personal life is none of your business. Now what miss Smith?"

"Professor did you know someone named Padfoot?"

"Yes miss Smith, I knew him very well how do you know him?" Sirius askesd curious.

"Answer my other question and I'll answer yours. Did youlove Professor Bailey?" Abby persisted, the whole class was now silent.

"Yes I did, we were actually married. We still sort of are. So how do you know Padfoot?" Sirius asked sitting in front of the brown haried, brown eyed girl and her twin.

"He was our father." James finally spoke up. At that Harry and Draco entered the room.

"That's not possible." Sirius growled.

"It is so! Our last name isn't Smith it's Black, mum had it changed for Hogwarts. Do you know if Padfoot is still alive?" James asked.

"Yes he's still alive. You're mother is Bailey Potter?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Sir we can explain, just breath. Class you're dismissed trust me." Harry said pulling Draco down the steps as the class left.

"Abby, James your mum is going to be hysterical. Sirius Bailey lied she didn't have a sitll birth she just told Snape to tell you that because she couldn't stand how you were acting while at the ministry. Since you didn't sign the divorce papers you aren't divorced, but Remus just told Bail a couple of days before school started. Bail was living in America with a friend. When they were accepted to Hogwarts she didnt' know you were teaching here until after she accepted the position. Then she had James and Abby change their last names so you wouldn't figure it out. She didn't tell them anything about y ou everything they know they found out from Remus and me." Harry said in one breath.

"You mean," Sirius couldn't even finish his sentence, he just hugged Abby and James.

"Are you our dad?" Abby asked.

"Yes I'm Sirius Black. I'm your dad." Sirius said holding back tears.

"Please don't tell mum we found you. She'll be really mad, but she loves you she still has her engagment and wedding rings on. We heard Remus tell Dumbledore that all you had to do was use that charm, whatever that is, and mum would probably be yours. Why did mum leave you? Why didn't you stop her?" Abby asked.

"When your Uncle James was killed and your Aunt Lily I was blamed for killing them and our friend Peter. I didn't do it though Peter faked his own death and hid. They foudn him though and I was just released by that tiem I didn't know where your mum wsa. When she came back we married and I took a job as the Deputy Minister of Magic. Your mum left because I was a total jerk, your mum had every right to leave." Sirius said looking that the ground. Draco who never heard this side of the story pulled Harry closer to him. Harry just looked at Sirius' upset expression.

"But you've changed right? You just have to make mum see that you have. I want you two back together. So go, now! I mean it mister!" Abby said taking Sirius' hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

"Abby it-"

"No buts go!" James said backing up Abigail. Sirius left to finally face Bailey for the first time since school started. Once the bell rand for lunch he entered her classroom.

"Hi Bailey. I've missed you." Sirius said walking in.

"Hi Sirius, um- How are you?" Bailey tried to stay calm. Sirius walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and started massasing them.

"I'm good, gosh Bail you're tense, here. So how have you been?"

"Good. So what made you take up teaching?" Bailey said relaxing into the back of her chair. Sirius noticed this and kept it up.

"After you left I couldn't stay at t job that made me a git, ok an ass. I went to work the day you left and quit. I couldn't go to a place that tore us apart. I still love you Bailey." Sirius said kissing Bailey's neck, which made Bailey close her eyes and moan in pleasure. She wrapped her hand around Sirius' neck to hold him there. Sirius kept kissing and nipping at it.

"Sirius there's something I should tell you." Bailey went to say only to be cut off by Sirius kissing her.

"I know about James and Abigail. Abby came to me during calss and figured it out. Harry filled in the rest." Sirius said between kisses.

"Oh gosh I miss this." Bailey said.

"So are we going to pick up where we left off or do you really want me to sign these?" Sirius asked pulling out the divorce papers and a quill.

"Sign those and die Mr. Black." Bailey said pulling Sirius to her again.

"Harry if you dont' get over here I'm going to get cranky!" Draco said while laying on the couch in his head boy room. Harry got off the floor and layed between Draco's legs. "So do you think Bailey killed Sirius?"

"No. I think they are still married." Harry said unbuttoning Draco's t-shirt.

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked staring down at Harry.

"Because Remus just told me." Harry then started to kiss Draco's chest making him squirm underneath Harry. Harry knew exactly what drove Draco crazy.

"I'm g-oh-lad. Gosh Harry plase." Draco moaned. Harry smiled while moving up to Draco's neck. Draco's hand moved to the back of Harry's shirt while ansother went to Harry's butt.

"Drake I want you to know that....I love you." Harry was afraid that Draco wouldn't feel the same way.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said tipping Harry's head towards him, and kissing him. "Harry I talked to Snape and Dumbledore today I'm going to become a spy for the Order. I heard from Remus the whole story about Bailey and Sirius and you and I want to help protect you." Draco said looking at Harry again.

"Thank Drake but are you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked.

"I've never been more positive." Draco said kissing Harry some how he manuvered himself so he was on top of Harr yand kissing Harry's neck and making him moan.

"Oh gosh Drake." Harry pulled Draco's hips cloesr to his and Draco started rubbing his hips back and forth.

Between Bailey, Remus, and Sirius dinner was very silent. "So haev you two talked things over yet?" Remus asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes we did, and lucky for you because if we didn't Sirius woiuld probably be highly suspicious. Anyways," Bailey said taking a deep breath to calm down. "We-erm- talked things out and decided that you were utterly right we still do love each other very much more so since we first split." Bailey said taking Sirius' hand which Hermione noticed at the Gryffindor table.

"Well what's going to happen? Are you going to get a divorce until you're sure thigns will work out?" Remus asked intrigued, well more than intrigued he was gong crazy.

"We decided to----" Sirius loved pulling this along making Remus go crazier. "Stay married." Sirius said smiling, Remus had fainted from waiting. Albus and Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Please return to eating and when you're done report to your common rooms." Dumbledore said averting the attention from the teachers. "What happened?"

"Remus couldn't stand the wait. He wanted to know if Bailey and I worked thigns out or if we were getting a divorce. He was so happy we worked things out that well he fainted." Sirius said helping Madame Pomfrey pull Lupin into a room behind the teacher's table.

"Sirius how did you find out about James and Abby?" Albus and Pomfrey asked shocked.

"Well they went to Sirius and Harry filled in the rest. I heard from Professor Trewlaney that they were bothering the professors for information." Bailey said standing next to Sirius and worried about Remus. Lupin finally opened his eyes. "Thank gosh your okay! Don't do that again!" Bailey said bending down by Lupin and lightly hit his arm.

"Sorry, but Albus I didn't faint well I did but someone put something in my drink to knock me out. I think someone is working against the order." Remus said trying to get up but being held down by Sirius and Bailey was defeating the purpose.

"Remus you are to stay in the Infirmary until we make sure you're okay. Sirius please inform the Head Boy and GIrl tell them to get the prefects to help. I want to know everything and anything about tonights events. Who looked uncomfortable, whose ever said anything to anyone bad about Remus or in support of Voldemort. I want all those students in the Great Hall. I'll have Snape inside to watch them,and Filch outside the door. IF they are going to plan anything malicious it will probably be tonight. Since we dont' know who it is anyone in this school or in the order is in trouble. Bailey stay here until Snape arrives, and please don't worry James and Abigail will be safe. I'll haev Harry and Draco watch over them." Dumbledore said noticing the fear in her face. Madame Pomfrey put a reassuring hand on Bailey's shoulder then helped an unconsious Remus to the Infirmary.


	8. Searching the School

Chapter 8: Searching the School.

Sirius ran right to Draco's room. "Sorry you two but one of the teachers has been attacked. Dumbledore wants Draco and Hermione to get the Prefects together and all students that have a thing against Professor Lupin or have showed loyal support to Voldemort are to be sent to the Great Hall. Harry, Remus will be fine. Bailey's very upset that something is going to happen to Abby and James right now so Albus has put you two in charge of watching them when Draco's done doing rounds. I don't care where you take them but I get the feeling they're important to the Order, and since they are my kids don't screw up." Sirius said walking into the room, and nearly shocked that Draco and Harry were actually doing homework, something he never did while at school.

"Okay, Harry I'll meet you hack here." Draco said kissing him and leaving with Sirius. Harry stopped working and ran to get his two cousins.

"Snape, Ablus needs you in the Great Hall. If you see Filch on the way he's needed also. There's been an attack." Sirius yelled while running up the stairs. Draco ran to the Slytherin common room very upset.

"May I have everyone's attention. I need everyone down here NOW!" Draco yelled up the stairs. Everyone knew nto to mess with Draco or any Malfoy for that matter when they were mad. "Which one of you gits poisoned Professor Lupin?" Draco looked around. "I find it hard to believe that in a whole house that hates him, and those who follow Voldemort that not one person did it. If no one fesses up that they did it or that they know who did it then I hve to walk all of you to the Great Hall to Dumbledore and I don't think Snape will be to happy about that. Now who poisoned Professor Lupin?" Draco yelled again.

The whole common room turned aroudn to face Millicent Bulstrode and a giggling Pansy Parkinson. "Come on Drakey you're not really mad at us. You hate him also." Pansy said sweetly walking up to Draco.

"Follow me." Draco said pushing them outside. "You two know nothing." Draco said signaling for Professor McGonagall to follow them.

"Draco I'll take them from here I suggest you go help Potter, his cousins are frantic, here you'll need these." Professor McGonagall said handing him two potions.

"Thanks professor, by the way these two actually confessed to going it so you can release the others." Draco said heading back down the hall.

Once inside his room Draco noticed what McGongall ment. James was punching the floor and Abby was crying into Harry's shoulder. "James you're suppose to stop when your hands bleed. Espically since you're mum is worried about you." Draco said taking the boys hand and healing the cuts. "Abby please stop your safe, your friends are safe, and Remus will be fine. We found the peopl who did it okay." Draco asked picking her up and wiping her tears away. "Here both of you are to take these." Draco said giving them both a vial of a calmness potion.

"Thank you." Harry said relieved when Abby and James calmed down.

"Why is everyone so freaked about them?" Draco asked helping Harry put both kids on his bed sicne they were sleeping.

Harry took a deep breath. "When they were born Dumbledore was looking for a secret keeper for the Order, and some of it's memebers. When he heard about what happened with Sirius and Bailey he thought the two kids would be the perfect canidates. He basically gave those two a death wish. They know everything about the order and the war. I mean everything the good and the bad, and from both sides. They hold the key to who wins in the end." Harry said laying on the couch in front of the fire.

"Damn. I don't know how they deal, I dont' think I'd be strong enough to deal with all that." Draco said laying on Harry.

"They don't everytime something happens they get like that. Voldemort know about them. He's seen them, and talked to them. He's also frightened by them. He know they'll be his downfall when we come face to face unless he can get his hands on them." Draco looked over at the two sleeping kids in his bed with a new perspective.

"Harry I think I know how to help them. There's this Drak Arts device, well not really Dark Arts but mostly dark wizards use it. Since you need to be voided of everything you love you put them in this orb thing, and the only one who can add to it or take the information out is the person with the password. It can't break or be opened otherwise. You can put any emotion or thought in that orb so it should work with worry or horror. See if Dumbledore and you know the word then those two wouldn't have to worry and you'd be able to know what Voldemort is talking about, and planning. My father has a couple if I told him that Blaise and I needed one I could give them to Abby and James." Draco said leaning on his elbow and looking up at Harry.

"Draco I think that's a great idea, but you need to take it up with Dumbledore, Bailey and Sirius." Harry said kissing Draco. Draco then watched as Harry feel asleep. Draco stayed up though to keep an eye on the kids, he knew Pansy wasn't that stupid but other Slytherins were.

Back in the Great Hall..........

"Albus, Severus, Draco has found who poisoned Remus. Parkinson and miss Bulstrode here have confessed." McGongall said entering the hall and walking straight to the Professors.

"Thank you Minerva. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you both. The ministry will be in touch with you for your hearings." Dumbledore said waving his wand. "Here's a portkey it will take you home your stuff will be sent to you." Then Dumbledore went to find Draco, being Head Boy he was the only one authorized to pack up and search the girls things for suspicious objects. Plus Draco knew about every Dark Arts tool. "Ah Draco just the person I was coming to see. Due to recent events you'll need to pack up miss Parkinson and miss Bulstrode's things to be sent home. They have been expelled." Albus said turning a corner.

"I will but before I go I wanted to talk to you about Abby and James. Harry told me about them and everything and I told Harry that there's this unbreakable, unopenable orb that you can feed certain emotions into like worry. See they put their current worries into the ord and it adds the worries they might have later on. THe only way to open it to see prophecies, dreams, and such is to know that person's password. See if you and harry knew then you could use the orbs as an upper hand in the battle. If it's lost or stolen it carbon copies it's self and goes back to whatever 'safe' location the person created. It's a Drak Arts object, but I figured if I told me dad that Blaise and I needed one I could get two for Abby and James." Draco said looking Dumbledore in the eyes.

"That's a great idea Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see your on our side." Dumbledore shook Draco's hand and left.


	9. Order Meeting

Chapter 9: Order Meeting

The months went by quickly and spring had arrived at Hogwarts. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Sirius decided that he was goign to spen the day getting to know his kids. "So since you're too young to go to Hogsmeade would youlike to spend the day with me by the lake?" Sirius asked pulling his kids out of the Hogsmeade line.

"But dad, mum said we could go." James said trying to follow Harry.

"I'm not falling for that again. Your mum went off on me for hours, plus she said that she was going to have me sign all the Hogwarts papers you two recieve since she's raised you and signed all the others. So I don't remember getting a permission slip for either of you." Sirius said walking outside using another door.

"I've gone through most of the school year and I've never got a chance to really get to know you two, well except the fact that you are both very advanced in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius said sitting at the edge of the lake.

"Well, we lived with mum and her friend Brendon. We grew up wiht magic and muggle stuff. Mum was always careful about what she said about you infront of us. Harry and uncle Lupin always told us stories of the Marauders and how much mum was still in love with you. We've always wanted to meet you." James and Abigail said taking turns.

"Well I know you were raised by good people. Whose brendon though? I've never heard of him." Sirius took out a few bottles of Butterbeer from his robe.

"Mum met Brendon when uncle James and her went on vacation to California with their families. When we lived there we could, well everyone actually, could tell that Brendon fancied mum. He kept trying to get her over you so he could marry her, but she never budged. When we left for Lupin mano Brendon wouldn't even talk to mum because he knew you were teaching." Abby said sitting on her dad's lap.

"So where do you two enjoy living more America or England?" Sirius asked wrapping an arm around his daughter and hugging his son.

"England, because everyone already lives here including you plus we've made more friends here than in America also." James said lying down on the grass.

"I've never seen Sirius so happy. I told you everything would be okay when you told him. I just came to tell you there's an Order meeting in Dumbledore's office tonight." Lupin said standing by Bailey and looking out the window.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Mr. Know it all." Bailey said smiling and goign back to grading papers.

While in the Three Broomsticks Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the table playing muggle truth or dare. "Ok Ron it's your turn truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth." Ron hated to think what Draco might dare him.

"Fine but remember Wealsey you have to tell the truth all of it. Why haven't you told Hermione you fancy her yet?" Draco said smiling when he noticed Ron's face go as red as his hair.

"Well-I-um-I-I." Ron was at a loss for words.

"Ron is it true?" Hermione said just as embarrased as Ron.

"Well um-yeah." Ron finally got around to saying. Hermione turned to him and kissed him.

"Finally you two have to be blind. Even all the Slytherins noticed you two fancied each other." Draco said taking Harry's hand.

"Well why didn't anyone inform us?" Hermione snapped.

"We were hoping one of you would slip and tell the other, and Draco did tell you just now just not straight forward." Harry put his hand on Draco's leg.

"Oh, well we should be getting back." Hermione stood up and took Ron's hand. once they got back they were sent straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in come in. The meeting's about to start. I trust that you won't repeat anything you hear in here Draco." Ablus said when the group entered.

"You can trust me." Draco said sitting next to Harry. Harry put his arm around Draco.

"Welcome. I called you all here ebcause Tom refuses to wait any longer. We are to send Harry to the edge of the forrest tonight to face him. Harry this will end the war for good. According to James and Abby as long as you do not say anything to Tom you will live. One word and a connection will be made and Tom will know your every move, and be able to kill you." Albus looked from Harry to the orbs and back. "Once you destroy Voldemort his Death Eaters will automatically die."

"What about Severus, I refuse to let him die." Bailey shouted.

"In due time Bailey. Snape will be saved but I can't tell you how only that you are involved." Albus turned back to the Order. "I want two of you guarding every enterance even ones unknown to some. I'm sure Sirius, Remus, and Bailey can help you there.Draco I'm trusting you with one of the most important tasks, watching and protecting the twins. I suggest changing the enterance to your room. Portraits can be pulled off their hinges and wooden doors broken down. You hid from Lucious once I suggest doing the same thing in hiding James and Abby." Albus then dismissed them to their posts.


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10: The Final Battle.

Albus escorted Harry to the door. "Good luck later the Minister's comign to celebrate see you then." Harry found this oddly comforting. He then made his long walk towards the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

"I need you to break into groups of two, those who know where to go. I need three groups to come with us." Bailey said taking charge of the Order. Bailey then had the three groups follow her, Sirius, and Remus to three of the four unblocked secret passage ways. Draco went to get James and Abby.

"Qudditch Snitch." Draco rolled his eyes, he thought that was the stupidest password ever. Once inside he ran to the common room. "Abby, James." Draco nodded his head and the students followed. "Stay close to me and be very careful, you might want to get your wands out just in case." Draco used other passages after convincing the Order that is, to get down to the dungeons quicker. "Okay you two get inside. Harry will know how to get inside so don't worry." Draco stepped inside also and cast a spell making the brick wall connect itself and making the back of it steel just in case.

"What's going on Drake?" James asked trying to sound brave.

"Voldemort wants to finish this war, he refuses to wait any longer. Don't worry he know what to do." Draco waved his wand and a plate of cookies and a few Butterbeers appeared. Back outside Harry had reached the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

"I'm glad you could join me Harry." Voldemort came out from behind a tree. Harry's scar began to burn but he didn't let a single sound pass through his mouth. It then occurred to him that if he wasn't to speak then how would he cast any spells. Anyway he thought about it he saw himself dieing. Then in his pocket appeared a note all it said was "Silence is golden, Silence C yo is better." Harry then took out his wand and started to back away.

"Is poor Harry afraid to fight me? I'll make your death quick I promise." Voldemort took out his wand but noticed it must of fallen out when he waited, which was very unvoldemort of him. When he noticed Harry wasn't looking he stepped into the woods. When Harry saw his chance he preformed the spell.

"Ready to die Harry?" Voldemort said takign his wand out like he planned to in the first place. Before he was even able to raise it Harry attacked. 'Avadra Kevadra' Harry whispered missing Voldemort.

"Foolish boy! Don't they teach you to aim a wand properly? Crucio!" Voldemort yelled he watned to torture Harry before he actually killed him. Harry fell to the ground, it felt like a hundred knives were stabbing him. Then it stopped, "had enough ye-" Harry had cast the Kevadra spell again this time bitting Voldemort straight in the chest. Voldemort fell to the ground. Before removing the Silencio charm Harry went over and kicked Voldemort to see if he was really dead. 'Finite Incantatum,' Harry mouthed removing the silencing charm. He waited until an Auror showed up.

"Hey Harry way to go." Tonks said coming into view with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Thank, I've got to get back to the castle Dumbledore and the other's are waiting." Harry said running towards the castle.

A/N: I know weak fight, but I didn't notice I had backed myself into an evil corner until I started to write the fight...Sorry all.


	11. Severus' Death

Chapter 11: Severus' Death

Bailey and Lupin were standing guard infront of the humped witch, when Snape came up to tell them the great news, Harry was winning. "Bail it'll be over so-" Snape collapsed. Bailey ran over to Severus.

"Sev, Sev, Cranky Pants! Remus help." Bailey said. " What's wrong? Dumbledore said he wouldn't die." Bailey said holding back tears.

"Bailey I'm sorry." Remus said checking for a pulse that wasn't there. He then noticed Harry run into the castle from over the banister. "Harry up here hurry!" Harry ran up the stairs towards Lupin's voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked, then noticed Snape.

"Get Bailey out of here then get Dumbledore and Promfrey." Remus said taking Snape's body to the hospital wing.

"Harry I'm going to the hosptial win. Stop me and I will deduct points and hand out dententions!" Bailey said giving a glare that could match one of Snape's. Harry let Bailey do but followed.

"Ablus! You said he would be fine! What happened?" Bailey yelled when she got inside.

"I'm sorry Bailey, but I also said you were involved in bringing him back. However I can't tell you how." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Bailey yelled again. Dumbledore lead the others out of the room leaving Snape and Bailey alone. "You dunce! You said back in Hogwarts that you would always be here when I needed you. Does the word always mean 11 plus years later to you?" Bailey said crying now. She sat down next to Snape and took his hand in hers and checked for a pulse knowing it wasn't going to be there. "Everone I care about dies! Well I don't care about you, I don't, now wake up! See I hate you, get up!" Bailey said laying her head down on their hands. Remus came in a little while later.

"Bailey it's time, come on." Remus stood behind her chair waiting for her.

"Ok," Bailey got up and kissed Snape's cold cheek and let go of his hand. Bailey went to walk out when something grabbed her. "Remus please leave me alone."

"I'm not doing anything Bail." Remus said turning around in front of her.

"Always does not mean 11 plus years to me Bailey." Snape's voice sounded grogey. Bailey turned around in shock.

"But how? You were, and then with the, and now your." Bailey was incapable of completing a whole sentence.

"You're as bad as Mr. Weasley at times." Snape said hugging her, his body no longer cold. Baiely pulled Snapes wrist to her hands and checked for a pulse. She was shocked when it was there.

"Albus! Albus! You might want to get in here." Lupin called out from the door. Dumbledore and the other's came in shocked also.

"Ah you figred it out. Good for you." Ablus said calmly.

"But how? Albus he heard everything I yelled at him." Bailey said shocked.

"The only thing you had to do was show your love for Severus, show that he had a strong reason to live. Only you could do that because your love for Severus has many different layers." Albus explained. "Now Severus if you could stay here while Poppy and the other Medi-witches check you over then I can dismiss the corator.

After Snape's miraculous come back Harry ran to Draco's room. "Fidgy Widget." Harry said breaking through the barrier spell.

"See I told you two Harry can get through the barrier and by the looks of it he's won the war also." Draco said trying to reassure the twins but was also reassuring himself. Harry went over and passionatley kissed Draco.

"Oh come on you two. We really dont' need to see that again." James started turning around.

"Again?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah remember we saw the out come of both sides of the war." Abby said rolling her eyes.

"Well then, we should get to the Great Hall for dinner." Harry said embarraed.

A/N: I usually don't do to many of these which means that I have something that I thought I should explain. I hope that what Bailey said to Snape didn't make some of you totally upset. I'm sorry if it did, I've been waiting a good three months to let my feelings out and that was my way of doing it. A week before school started my friend Jon Gleason was one of six brutally murder over an x-box video game system and some clothes. It's been very hard for me to get over that since for the first four years that I had known him I was a very mean person and did a lot of mean things to him worse that what Malfoy does to Harry sometimes. When I learned the truth about Jon, I apologized and we became instant best friends I thought of him as a big brother. We spent the school year being friends and I couldn't wait to see him or his brother the next school year. Then the incident happened and it took a while to identify him since he was murder with an aluminium baseball bat. I blamed myself for his death because of other bad luck incidents that happened when I forgave someone or they forgave me. I took it really hard when I learened that of the four killers two had been close friends of mine, one of them even wanted to date me. So that speech was me yelled about my feelings about Jon.


	12. The Real Death

Chapter 12: The Real Death

A/n: You all are going to hate me for this, but I must do what I has been put before me.

Before entering the Great Hall Draco noticed Bailey looking frightened. "Hey you guys go and I'll catch up with you in a minute." After making sure everyone was inside he walked over to Bailey. "Hey B what's wrong?"

"No one's seen Sirius since the fight. Drake I'm scared." Bailey said finally starting to cry.

"Hey I'll find him, go tell Harry I'll see him later." Draco then ran to the last place he saw Sirius, down in the dungeons. When he got there Albus and a ministry offical were already there.

"Thank you Joyce, Adam. I'll inform Mrs. Black as soon as possible." Albus said turning around and bumping into a horror-stricken Draco.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid our fears were confirmed tongiht. Would you like to inform Bailey or would you like me to? James and Abby know they're the ones who told me where to find Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well those twins are good at acting if they've known. However I don't think either of us should tell her. I know who should if you'll trust me." Draco said matching Dumbledore's calmness.

"The twins were calm because they made sure to keep the bond between them and Sirius a weak one, telling him only what he needed and wanted to hear. They were good at doing that. Harry knows also he was informed the same time I was. I must say though that you are a very trustworthy person. Now I must go to the feast the minister is expecting me." Albus then left.


	13. Broken HeartedFor A while

Chapter 13: Broken Hearted.......For A While.

Draco sat down in the Great Hall by Harry and looked up at a calmer Bailey. He couldn't help a tear that escaped his eye. Harry wiped it away and follwed Draco's eyes. "So you found out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how come you're not upset? I know how close you two were." Draco asked watching everyone else eat. He had lost his appetite earlier.

"Because I've known for a year. I miss him, but I grieved about his death eariler. Plus I know I have you to help me through it. Bailey doesn't have anyone like you or Sirius to help her through. Yes she has Remus and Snape and the twins but it's not the same." Harry said taking Draco's hand.

"Actually mum does, she just won't let her heart see the person right under her nose. He's always watched her, cared for her, loved her, and let her live when others controlled her." Abigail spoke up. "Dad never did that for her."

"Who is it?" Harry asked extremely interested by the way Abigail spoke about this mysterious man.

"You'll see I'm not ruining the suprise for you! Gosh, but Draco knows. Here's a clue you know him." Abigail said laughing.

"I know him, do you know how many hims I know Abby that could be almost anybody." Harry said agrivated.

"oh gosh fine Harry, It's Hagrid." James said laughing remembering what Harry had told him earlier.

"Hey babe, chill you'll find out soon enough, just put that brain of yours to work." Draco kissed him.

Back at the teachers table Dumbledore and Snape walked in through a side door. Dumbledore sat in his chair as Snape went over to Bailey. "Hey Bail can we talk for a second um in your office?" Snape carefully worded his next sentence. "It's about the war."

"Ok Crankypants." Bailey got up and went into her office across the hall. "So here we are what did you want to talk about?" Bailey asked sitting on one of the bean bag chairs.

"It's about Sirius, Bailey before I say anything I want you to know that there are so many people who support Voldemort that it was impossible to know every single one, but I wanted to thank youfor looking over those traits and saving my life. Sirius was found in the dungeons with a Dark Mark on his arm. He must have gotten it in the last two months bcause Voldemort stopped taking followers a month ago. We don't know if he was spying for both sides." Snape said this slowly and stopped just in case Bailey watned to say anything, but when he looked at her she looked expersionless.

"Well, when Voldemort died so did his Death Eaters meaning that Sirius died also. I'm sorry Bailey. Harry, James, and Abigail knew but thought it best to keep it a secret." Snape sat down next to Bailey but let her have her space. After a couple hours of just sitting there Bailey found the words to speak.

"I guess I sort of always knew that there was a chance he might turn. Action he did, words he said the past couple of months weren't, well weren't things he would normally do. Trutfully I think I only loved him because James thought we were a perfect match and this was my way of holding on to him. In the end I think I only stayed with him because of the twins, because I felt I kept them from Sirius for too long. I should have noticed their relationship wasn't like father and child, but more like strangers. The only thing I held on to were these." Bailey said throwing her rings into the office fire. The last remaining link of her marriage to Sirius. Bailey then crawled into Snape's lap and started to cry. Snape pulled her close placing a hand on her hair and one on her back. He promised to always be there fore her, and now was his chance to prove that. That night the common rooms were buzzing with gossip most of it being just that gossip.

"Well I heard that Voldemort turned into a three-eyed frog when Harry killed him. That way Voldemort couldn't use his wand aainst Harry." Pavarti Patil told Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well I heard that Dumbledore got so mad he punched Voldemort." Lavender joined in. Harry rolled his evers. People who looked outside while the battle was happening even made suff up. Harry then went to Draco's room.

"Hey hero, How's everyone holding up?" Draco asked once Harry sat down. Harry kissed Draco and layed down pulling Draco on top of him.

"Everyone's fine, I haven't seen Baiely yet so I'm guessing she's with Remus or Dumbledore." Harry said looking at the fire he was extremely tired.

"Come on Harry. Don't tell me you haven't figured out who she's with. Whose the one person that would care for her and be able to explain why Sirius was a Death Eater. Right ther's a clue babe Death Eater." Draco said seeing the light in Harry's head click.

"You mean, Abby decribed Professor Snape? But he's never happy and always in need of a bath or shower." Harry said shocked.

"Har, hun Severus never use to look liek that. At one point he looked just as gorgerous as the Marauders. Over time he's lost the will to look that way. If you haven't noticed Sev's changed, he has taken showers, cleaned up, and is a bit more on the cheery side when students aren't around. He made these changes when Bailey got to Hogwarts at teh beginning of the year." Draco couldn't help but undue Harry's t-shirt and start kissing his chest.

"Oh Drake," Harry moaned. Draco knew exactly what to do to get Harry to squirm. He then unzipped Harry's pants and took their relationship to a whole new level.

Severus had been able to get Bailey to stop crying. After a couple minutes of silence Snape finally got Bailey to go to her common room. "Bailey I know you're upset about Sirius, and that he just passed away and all. Well what I'm trying to say is that I love you Bail. I have for a wihle now, well since Hogwarts anyways. I understand that you need time and space though but I'll always be here, and you know where to find me." Snape said turning towards the door to leave. Bailey grabbed his arm.

"I've known how you feel about me. I have also noticed the change in your apperance and attitude towards life. As I've said before I fell out of love with Sirius before his death. I cried not because I lost a husband but because I lost a good friend. What you didn't notice was I was more worried about you at the meeting then anyone else. I made more of a fuss over your death then his. I didn't know why until Albus explained why you lived. In my marriage the only one truely in love was Sirius, what I feel for you goes a lot deeper than that. You lived because I kept you alive in my heart, if you would have died your spirit and memory would have been kept alive through me. I hope this makes sense." Bailey said kissing Severus. Severus pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"I think I got what you mean." Snape said pulled back from Bailey before kissing her again.


	14. Going Home

Chapter 14: Going Home

School had ended quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all graduated, though they stayed back to be with everyone else. Severus and Bailey had been a couple for 6 wonderful months, even James and Aigail had instantly bonded wiht Snape. Remus retired after the battle and went home for a nice long break having Harry teach the rest of the year, leaving him with a permanet job if he wanted it. At the feast the day before Hogwarts ended Dumbledore stood up to give his end of the year speech. "You all came to Hogwarts having little knowledge abotu magic, and now you are leaving knowing a little bit more. You have all been recently blessed to have survived a war many older wizards have fallen to. The war is over and our lives are all going to chnge, some of these changes will be small but many will change your lives dramatically. You've created a better place for future generations to live in, all we have to do is work together to maintain it. I will see all of you next year, not off to bed you trot." Dumbledore walked behind the teacher's table to sit down. After the students cleared the hall James and Abigail walked up to Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you two?" Dumbledore asked noticing their eyes glazed over.

"The war might be over, but it's not the end. In 25 years a new Drak Lord will reign and on the day of October the fourth the girl with powers unknown to us will be our only defense." James and Abby said at the same time, in voices that weren't their own.

"Albus what's wrong?" Bailey asked walking through the side door with Snape.

"The next Dark Lord will rise in 25 years."

The End

A/N: Yeah I know I left you all in suspence but I'm not going to write the next story until I get feedback on this one. Do you want another one or not? It's all up to you.


End file.
